


[宝生永梦x镜飞彩]车。8k。未完。

by AsheMay



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheMay/pseuds/AsheMay
Kudos: 3





	[宝生永梦x镜飞彩]车。8k。未完。

眼前最后闪过的是一道粉红色带着电光的残影。镜飞彩被打飞出去——  
“小姬……对不起——”  
永梦看着躺在自己面前的男人。  
镜飞彩的变身已经解除了，刚才一击力道似乎太大，他晕了过去，正一动不动地躺着。永梦走向前，一把把镜飞彩抱了起来。  
“飞彩先生……”  
飞彩正眉头紧锁，嘴里念叨着什么，永梦低头却只听到几个含糊的音节。  
“永梦，你不走吗？”poppy关切地问道，“把飞彩先生带回cr吧。”  
“恩…哦，不必了，”永梦回头朝poppy笑了笑，“你们先回去吧。”  
“永梦……”大我似乎还想说些什么，却被妮可拉着拖走了，“快点走啦！大我别磨磨蹭蹭的啦！”  
“没事，你们不用管我，我想，和飞彩单独聊聊。”  
“恩……好吧。”poppy还是有些不放心，永梦今天真的有些怪怪的。“那，谈完了就赶快回来啊，我们在cr里等你。”  
“好。”

镜飞彩醒过来的时候，发现自己的手被领带绑在一根柱子上。环顾四周，这里好像是一个废弃工地，自己正笼罩在一片阴影中。  
“你醒了。”永梦逆着光站在飞彩面前，“飞彩，我们可能需要好好的谈一谈。”“…没什么好说的…我是背叛了cr。”飞彩转过头，不安地向后缩去。面前的宝生永梦过于陌生，好像有什么原本就隐藏在他身体里的东西正投过这片不大的阴影威胁着自己。  
“看着我，镜飞彩。”永梦盯着镜飞彩，黑色的西装在打斗中破损，领口大开，露出了锁骨。半躺的姿势有些不妙，飞彩自己都没有意识到有一小截腰暴露在空气中，黑色的西裤包裹着略显肉感的臀部，那两瓣一直都是说不上来的性感，腿算不上修长但十分匀致，白皙的脚踝夹在黑色的裤腿还有皮鞋中间微微颤动，看得出来，它们的主人十分不安。  
“……儿科医生，你想做什么。快把我松开。”被这样注视着，镜飞彩终于感到一种恐惧。“飞彩在说什么胡话啊，你自己也知道的，你现在可是cr的叛徒诶。我什么要听叛徒的话呢？”  
“我……”飞彩有些痛苦地闭上眼，继续往柱子的方向靠近，他害怕了，他从来没有见过这样的宝生永梦，哪怕他切换M人格的时候。“如果我再不回去的话，小姬，小姬的数据……”  
“会被檀正宗删除吗？他就是用这个策反你的对吧。那就让他做好了——只要没有小姬的数据，檀正宗就再也没有威胁你的道具了不是吗？”  
“我要救小姬……我不能再犯错了。”  
“镜飞彩，这就是你的态度吗？”  
“永梦……对不起…是我对不起cr的大家。”镜飞彩不动了，低着头看着面前的空地，他不敢看宝生永梦，他感觉得到，永梦在生气。  
“好啊。那你复活小姬去吧，其他的病人呢？其他因为编年史失去生命的病人和他们的家人，你就没有考虑过吗？”  
“对不起……我只想弥补我对小姬的伤害，我的所作所为早已不配当一个医生。”  
“我对你太失望了，镜飞彩。”永梦弯下腰，用力地扳过飞彩的脸，“这都是你的真心话，是吧。”镜飞彩被迫直视永梦的眼睛，里面并没有想象中的滔天怒火，只有冰冷，深海一般的冷漠正蔓延开。  
——贴太近了。  
永梦的鼻尖几乎就要碰上飞彩的鼻子，“对不起。”永梦松开手，慢慢地站起来。踩在飞彩西服的破损处，用力，“你只会说对不起是吗？”  
“呜……”那里正是刚刚被永梦击中的地方，飞彩不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，宝生永梦他究竟想干什么？“疼吗？”永梦说着加大了力道，脚下肉体柔软的触感令人上瘾。  
想要更加恶劣。  
镜飞彩紧咬着下唇，作为假面骑士勇者，他不能因为这点疼痛就呻吟出声。虽然不知道为什么，但他决定和看起来有些陌生的宝生永梦抗争到底   
“…那这里呢”，永梦终于将腿移开，没等飞彩喘口气，就一脚踩在了飞彩的裆部。  
“宝生永梦！”镜飞彩发出一声急促的叫声，他万万没想到永梦居然如此疯狂。  
用力，旋转，摩擦。  
“住，住手……”已是一头冷汗的镜飞彩想要挪动身子，摆脱宝生永梦的折磨。“飞彩真是不坦诚呢。我感觉到了呢，你，变硬了。”  
“胡说…”头顶不停地冒着冷汗，镜飞彩知道自己在说谎。他从来没有想过宝生永梦还有如此技巧——又或者这只是单纯的凌虐。但生性傲慢的飞彩医生是绝对不会承认的——隔着有点粗糙的西装裤被被践踏某个隐私部位，再配合一道略带嘲讽的目光——竟然有如此令人羞耻的快感，仿佛从灵魂深处被压榨出来，或者说，还是因为对面这个男人是宝生永梦呢？  
“那让我检查一下吧。飞彩先生，你现在就是我的病人了——我要治好你不坦诚的坏毛病——”宝生永梦终于放过了镜飞彩的下面。  
飞彩颤抖着抬头望着永梦，心脏不自然地加快，声音贯耳仿佛瀑布轰鸣，他甚至听不清楚永梦说的任何一个字，但对方的动作已经很好地传达了他的意图。  
但他也得承认宝生永梦的微笑在现在看起来是多么恐怖——可憎——令人兴奋。  
永梦直接扯开了飞彩的上衣，有一两粒扣子被扯开，在地上蹦哒几下便了无生机，了无生机地躺在水泥地上，就像镜飞彩眼中的自己。如果现在还不明白宝生永梦要干什么，他或许该愧为一个有过对象的成年人。该死，偏偏在这种时候又想起小姬……虽然西服被扯坏了，但永梦并没有花很大的力气。领带早就不在原来的位置，而是结结实实地捆住了主人的手。  
“哦呀，飞彩先生的乳头，是漂亮的深红色呢。”永梦看穿了飞彩的意图，嗤笑一声粗暴地踢开了他想要合拢的双腿，一只膝盖跪下紧紧地顶住已经微微隆起的裆部。“这样你就没办法耍花招了吧。”宝生永梦露出了胜利的微笑。  
镜飞彩很清楚地看到那个笑容，就和永梦在儿科部哄生病的孩子时的一样。“这笑容是健康的证明哦！”的确，这甚至算得上是天真无邪了——就像小孩子第一次打通一款难以通关的游戏一样。“宝生永梦……你究竟想怎样…”镜飞彩开始感到寒冷，心里有一股无名的怒火在燃烧。他浑身上下都被汗水浸湿了，风吹过来他简直冷得要打抖，但不可以，不可以向宝生永梦认输。为了小姬……镜飞彩已经失去很多了，他不能再错过小姬了。  
永梦的脸立马沉了下来，“飞彩先生怎么能这样和医生讲话呢——就算对治疗的方式有所不满也不应该直呼大名吧！”永梦说着毫不怜惜地揪住了飞彩左边的乳头，并用力地向外拉。“不管怎么说，至少要称呼一句宝生医生不是吗？”  
这句话倒是十分温柔，像恶魔低语一般攻陷着镜飞彩的神经。乳头被拉扯的痛苦叫人难以忍耐，他以前不知道乳首居然会如此敏感。上面的痛感仿佛被放大了百倍，同理，快感也是。不知道宝生永梦是不是深谙其道，粗暴地拉扯过后是轻柔地抚弄，有时也用指甲，坚硬的触感使得这种体验更加刺激，但仅限于左边的乳头。  
“恩……”镜飞彩感觉到一种可怖的不平衡，他的理智迫切地希望宝生永梦停下对左乳的折磨，但要说心里话——很显然镜飞彩的情欲已经被挑逗得逐渐高涨——他希望右乳也被这样对待。  
宝生永梦看着镜飞彩隐忍地咬住下唇不禁觉得有些好笑，于是停下了对左乳的抚弄，伸手拍了拍镜飞彩的脸，“张嘴。”镜飞彩难以置信地望着宝生永梦，“你要……唔…嗯……”  
“啊啊，好可惜，没有什么合适的东西塞进去。不要咬自己的下唇了好吗？”永梦的食指和中指伸进镜飞彩柔软湿热的嘴里，反复搅弄，“飞彩先生。”镜飞彩心里的怒火几乎要烧到顶端，他现在面色潮红，说不清是因为情色或者是愤怒，当然，可能二者兼有。他想，要不要直接咬断宝生永梦的手指，也好过遭受这般屈辱——不管怎么说，镜飞彩也是圣都医院的天才医生。镜飞彩想着，咬下去吧，给这个不知好歹的儿科医生一点教训，然后再逃走，去救小姬，他的小姬。但始终下不了决心，“你在不舍得什么？镜飞彩”  
飞彩有些绝望地闭上眼，他无法将那个笑着说“病人的命运就由我来改变！”的宝生永梦和面前这个恶魔一般的“宝生医生”分开。  
到最后他也只是轻轻的咬住了宝生永梦的手指，舌头拼命地想将那两根作乱的东西推出去，丝毫没有起到预期阻止暴行的目的，反而像长齿的小兽不安地寻求安慰。“飞彩先生，你……是在撒娇吗？”“呜……哼……！”镜飞彩想要辩解，但嘴唇的主动权早就不在自己手里，只好从喉咙里发出自以为是低吼的几声呻吟。他自己也惊异于这声音的含糊不清，不管是吐字还是意味，似乎都足以让宝生永梦再嘲笑他一番。于是镜飞彩开始挣扎，双腿不安地划着地面，但只是无济于事——宝生永梦早有先见之明地抵住了他的要害。用他的话来说，这种不知好歹的反抗只会增加膝盖与那个私处之间暧昧的摩擦。  
镜飞彩早已控制不住津液是否待在原味，确切地说现在宝生永梦的手还有他的脖子，锁骨，全都已经被浸湿了。镜飞彩不再反抗，那似乎只是为这场一边倒的战斗徒增情趣。宝生永梦这才满意地将手指抽出来，他很欣赏镜飞彩现在的模样：双眼痛苦地紧闭着，嘴微微张开就好像它已经被习惯了侵犯而无法合上，领口半遮掩着锁骨，淡蓝的衬衫被津液浸湿染出一片片深色的渍迹，双腿大开着，两腿间的布料同样诚实地被撑起，露在外面一小截脚踝不安地颤动着，比之前不安更多，不安百倍。  
“好，现在请飞彩先生回答我——你硬了吗？”  
“……我…我…”镜飞彩扭过头，依然不愿意睁开眼睛，他不愿看到自己过于敏感地身体正用行动回应着宝生永梦的问题，热切到甚至于是阿谀奉承了。  
“不愿回答的话医生只好自己来确认了。”宝生永梦摸索上镜飞彩西裤的腰带，“住手！”镜飞彩再也没法闭眼假装逃避，仿佛那块薄薄的布料是他最后的尊严——实际上这样说好像也没错。“永梦……你玩够了没有……医生患者的游戏。”  
“你说这是游戏？”宝生永梦睁大眼睛，居高临下地看着镜飞彩，猛地贴近用力地捏住镜飞彩的下巴，“……难道你把我绑在这里不是为了陪你进行这种无趣的游，戏，吗？”镜飞彩也不躲闪了——心里的无名火已经涨到了最高——他不愿再背负着多一份的罪恶，宝生永梦没有资格对他进行所谓的诊治，哪怕他确实是一个实实在在的背叛者。宝生永梦好半天没有说话，只是低着头。镜飞彩的怒火倒是冷却了一些，浑身上下被挑逗起的燥热也逐渐退却，他看向宝生永梦——刘海挡住了他的脸，就像很多漫画里画得那样，看不清楚表情。又过了一会，宝生永梦还是没有动作，镜飞彩甚至开始自责“我会不会把话说得太重了——儿科医生他毕竟像个孩子——”  
“永梦……！”镜飞彩试着喊永梦的名字，他在想，或者说他希望，迫切的希望，今天就这样结束吧。但生活往往事与愿违——宝生永梦突然伸出手用力地捏住了他的脖子并抵向后面的墙壁。镜飞彩反抗不得，显而易见，他的手还被绑在领带里。无名的火气像被泼了一大盆冷水立马销声匿迹，巨大的恐惧就像宝生永梦的阴影一样迅速地张牙舞爪地肆无忌惮地涌上心头。镜飞彩无法呼吸，体内仅存的氧气在他剧烈但无用的挣扎下迅速地被消耗殆尽，他需要氧气，他还想活下去。他从来不知道宝生永梦的手劲居然这么大，大到将就这么理所当然地在他毫无准备的情况下置他于死地。“你还觉得这是游戏吗？飞彩医生。”镜飞彩的大脑已经开始缺氧，心脏不健康地跳动加剧了可怕的耳鸣，意识变得模糊，他真切的听到了宝生永梦恶意的提问，在心跳的几个间隙，但他实在没有多余的精力去理解它们——拆开的每一个字或许都能说出个所以然，但在这种情况下，这句话仿佛天书。再过了几秒，在镜飞彩来体验应该是几个世纪，他已经彻底无法进行思考了，大脑完全失控，尽管其他部位似乎完全罢工了，但不得不说镜飞彩的性欲却达到了一个从未有过的高度，津液又不受控制地从嘴角流出，死亡变得那么真实 。  
“这样死去好丢脸啊……”镜飞彩觉得自己似乎在无意识中翻了白眼，或许就差一秒，死神的镰刀就要挥下——也可能人类的极限还不止于此——但镜飞彩想不了那么多了。  
脖子上强劲的力道终于松开了，镜飞彩的大脑可以重新运转了——在他回复意识时最强烈的触感来自口腔，宝生永梦的舌头已经轻松的撬开了他的牙关，用可以说是恐怖的温柔勾着他的舌头互相缠绵，并还在不停地开拓疆域——镜飞彩没法反抗，他早就没有反抗的力气了，由肉体所经历的生离死别一般的痛苦是宝生永梦对他最后的警告，何况他正需要大量的氧气。在无意识的情况下，为了活下去这样的理由他已经自觉的开始配合永梦的攻势，主动且热情地与对方贴的更紧。身体和灵魂仿佛被迫剥离开，镜飞彩觉得他正异常冷静地看着自己向宝生永梦索取氧气和更深的湿吻。直到现在他才第一次看清楚这个男人的全貌，他的恐惧达到了最高值，甚至于瞳孔都开始缩小，但这无济于事——有人说过恐惧到了极点就是愤怒，但镜飞彩肯定已经丧失了像之前那般转化情绪的能力，更别说他的下体在一次次交换唾液中硬的不行。  
“飞彩先生还不会换气是吧。”宝生永梦看着脸涨的通红的镜飞彩，谁能想象到在短短的几分钟里镜飞彩居然又经历了一次窒息体验——不过是因为接吻的时候不会换气。这个理由比上一次可要温馨多了。镜飞彩正盯着永梦，他原本是想瞪着的，但满腔的愤怒已经在死亡体验的催化下完全成为了恐惧。宝生永梦知道镜飞彩现在已经没办法真正反抗他了，他表现得像个患有狂躁症的任性孩子，不过他的欲望肯定不止于仅仅尝一尝糖果的甜头。他的确是很生气，明明是镜飞彩先教会他如何成为一个医生，到现在自己却抛下这一切倒戈向了檀正宗。如果要再细究其中生气的原因，永梦的潜意识里更生气的应该是后者，比起对“医德”的背叛他更不满于镜飞彩选择与他为敌。思来想去宝生永梦决定好好的和镜飞彩“谈谈”——  
镜飞彩是不知道宝生永梦心里那些勾来转去的想法，确切地说他现在几乎无法思考。宝生永梦吻得很认真，就像他握着手术刀告诉宝生永梦在哪里开刀一样认真。总之现在他的嘴唇经过这么那么一番折磨已经微微的肿起来，看起来竟然还透着些意犹未尽。天知道镜飞彩医生以前是多么纯情。宝生永梦没指望镜飞彩回应自己，毕竟镜飞彩现在是他的俘虏，在给了猎物致命的震慑后，他终于要开始享受饕餮盛宴了。  
宝生永梦第二次把手伸向镜飞彩的腰带，动作轻柔地解开，十分顺利地褪下了外层的西装裤，露出里面白色的纯棉内裤以及，隆起的，精神的男性生殖器官。镜飞彩不想承认仅仅是这个简单的动作——宝生永梦把他该死的西裤扯下来，手指从大腿根部往下滑有意无意地碰到那些本该不那么敏感地肌肤，就让他在精神上快经历一次小高潮。宝生永梦几乎快摸清了镜飞彩的心思，羞耻罪恶充满情色而青涩的渴望。只要看就知道了——镜飞彩双眼禁闭，从眼角挤出了几滴生理性的泪水，眉头紧皱着（这样其实显得更加性感），急促地呼吸致使胸腔上的两个小红点更加突出，毫无疑问它们早就变硬了，镜飞彩全身上下都泛起一层红，像在水里翻腾的螃蟹或者是龙虾——当然比那景象要优美多了——散发出来令人垂涎三尺的香气还带着点腥味，但只会更诱人。黑色的西裤已经褪到了脚踝，宝生永梦试探性地伸手揉捏了一下镜飞彩的龟头，听到一声有些尖锐但明显被压抑着地喘息，于是开始更加肆无忌惮地隔着内裤进行更加大胆的动作。很快顶部溢出了液体，白色的纯棉内裤变得有些透明，和它的主人一样带着一些欲拒还迎的意味。宝生永梦受不了这样的刺激，镜飞彩也受不了。他的眼睛几乎就没有睁开过，但主动剥夺视觉的后果是下半身的触感变得更加敏感，好几次都要破门而出的喘息被天才外科医生以惊人的自制力按回了喉咙深处。宝生永梦很显然不满意这样的结果，他粗暴地将白色的内裤扯下来，但很小心地没有弄掉镜飞彩的鞋子——好一幅活色生香。  
反水的前医生西服被解开了一大半，黑色的外套没法遮住雪白的肌肤，从胸口畅通无阻地到脚踝，但皮鞋和白色的船袜还好好的留在原位。看起来像最后的底线，但在上下毫无遮挡的情况下更像是一种情色的暗示和邀请。在化身欲望的使徒时也要绑上道德的枷锁——或许它们更像是这个意思，宝生永梦大抵是这么想的。  
“镜飞彩，好好看着。”宝生永梦开始上下撸动镜飞彩本该引以为傲的男根，恰到好处的抚摸和有意为之过重的力道让镜飞彩在欲望和痛苦的天平间反复摇摆。“……”但他并不愿意睁开眼睛，眼前的一片黑色是他自欺欺人最后的保护膜。宝生永梦早有办法对付他，他用力地弹了一下精神无比的男根，镜飞彩的呻吟再也压抑不住，这或许是很痛苦的体验吧。宝生永梦这样猜测到。  
镜飞彩不得不睁开眼睛，但并不看向宝生永梦期望的地方。宝生永梦加大了手上的力道，直到足以让掌心有些受打击的东西吃痛。他不想和镜飞彩再说些什么——正戏还没开始——有些口水不必浪费。镜飞彩又一次屈服了，有些延迟的绝望逐渐拢上心头，他在宝生永梦面前只有吃瘪的份。但面前的景象实在刺激神经：自己的男根被宝生永梦握在手里，顶端溢出些液体，由胸口望下去一览无余。他清楚地看到，宝生永梦的裤子处的隆起也已经十分可观，镜飞彩不敢想之后会发生什么。  
看到镜飞彩的目光投向这边，宝生永梦加快了手头的动作，镜飞彩的神志又开始被痛苦和快乐双重包围，再伴随指甲对顶端有技巧地刮弄，镜飞彩低吼一声，做了今天目前为止最丢脸的事情。他射在了宝生永梦手上。白色浓稠的液体喷得到处都是，就连宝生永梦脸上都沾到了一点。镜飞彩这才注意到，自己已经是这副不知廉耻的模样，但对面那个人还衣冠楚楚到足以称赞一声“衣冠禽兽”了。宝生永梦用手指将脸上的那一点挂了下来伸舌头舔了一下，“……飞彩先生，是甜的。你要尝尝看吗？”  
镜飞彩惊恐地看着挂着招牌笑容的宝生永梦，他已经说不清楚永梦究竟是面无表情可怕还是这样笑着可怕。但可以预见的是，接下来没有好事。宝生永梦毫不怜惜地将沾满精液的手指伸进了镜飞彩嘴里，“舔干净。”镜飞彩又萌生了咬断宝生永梦手指的想法，但这次只能局限在脑中了。脖子上的掐痕还在隐隐作痛，没有什么比活下去更重要了，镜飞彩确信宝生永梦现在什么疯狂的事情都干的出。如果不活下去，就更没办法恢复小姬的数据了。但镜飞彩也不可能完全听话——如果没有那点傲气，宝生永梦也不至于如此折腾他。“那就这样耗着吧，看谁先倒下！”两个人的心里多多少少都有这种想法。不过镜飞彩早已是穷弩之末，只能靠一股信念支撑下去，但宝生永梦不同，他是野心家，是侵略者，对攻陷镜飞彩他早就信心满满。宝生永梦料到镜飞彩的不作为，开始自顾自地在湿热柔软的口腔中搅来搅去，津液有一部分无法控制地又从嘴角流出，另一部分混合着自己的精液被镜飞彩吞进肚子。“飞彩先生很喜欢吃甜食啊……就连精液也带着甜味呢。”宝生永梦这么说着，终于放过了镜飞彩现在显得有些可怜的男根。忽然他想到了什么，“飞彩先生的精液这么粘稠，很久没有自慰过了吧？”宝生永梦似笑非笑地表情更加刺激了镜飞彩，“闭，闭嘴。”镜飞彩恼羞成怒，本该充满压迫性的词汇此刻只显得苍白无力。不过宝生永梦说得的确一点不错，镜飞彩自认为自己对性事没有太多的渴望——小姬从前甚至怀疑过镜飞彩是否是个性冷淡。当然这些自以为是的想法都彻底夭折在宝生永梦的手上。  
宝生永梦握住镜飞彩的一只脚踝，向上抬架到自己的肩膀上。镜飞彩有些吃痛地闷哼了一声，宝生永梦并没有因此动容，他的目标是镜飞彩正不安颤抖着的屁眼。但他不着急，至少动作上没有那么迫切。他用指甲轻轻地刮着睾丸到屁眼之间的那个部分，很快镜飞彩的喘息就明显加重，显而易见不是因为痛苦。直到这个时候宝生永梦才小心翼翼地抚上那个正反复收缩的洞口。  
“不要！”感受到宝生永梦的意图，镜飞彩失声尖叫，在一个男人手里泄出已经是莫大的耻辱，更何况被同一个男人侵占最隐私的地方。这些天他忍辱负重面对檀正宗的责骂与威胁都没有摧毁他的神经，但宝生永梦却用最原始最意想不到的方法瓦解着他内心的防线。  
宝生永梦对此充耳不闻，只是更加卖力地蹂蹭着那个令镜飞彩难以启齿的地方。“儿科医生你住手！你知道你在干什么吗？！”镜飞彩似乎在一瞬间又获得了由恐惧带来的愤怒所提供的勇气，但也仅限于，一瞬间。话一出口他就后悔了——他感觉到宝生永梦身边的气压低了好几度。  
但很反常的是，宝生永梦并没有说话，一个字也没有。镜飞彩内心的绝望开始作祟，他开始不知所措，紧咬着下唇，几乎就要哭出来。他甚至希望宝生永梦骂他几句，用一些令人面红耳赤的话嘲讽他也好过这死一般的沉默百倍。空气安静了，只剩下宝生永梦扩宽屁眼时发出的“噗嗤”的水声。镜飞彩倒希望自己是个聋子。  
宝生永梦毫无预警地将一根手指插进了柔软的屁穴——到也不能说毫无征兆，那段不长的 沉默已经是最有效的警告。但宝生永梦并没有给镜飞彩逃避的机会。  
“住手！……把它拿出去！”镜飞彩清楚地感受到屁穴被异物入侵的感觉，他几乎想手脚并用地爬出这个是非之地，但这也只是他的美好设想。再加上宝生永梦事先并没有任何预警，而且插入的力道绝对说不上温柔。还好只是一根手指，算不上多长多粗，镜飞彩的尖叫更多是因为心里上羞耻，而不是生理上的不适。“飞彩先生…现在没有资格和我谈条件啊。”宝生永梦试探性地抽动了在里面的手指，“很柔软啊……感觉应该很会服侍人呢。”镜飞彩受不了剧烈的异物感，随着手指的抽动从喉咙里挤出几声闷哼，并不是完全的痛苦，而是有相当程度的欢愉——镜飞彩的阴茎稍稍地抬起了头。宝生永梦自然不会错过这个好机会，镜飞彩的敏感程度简直让人惊喜。  
感觉到包裹着手指的那层软肉稍微放松了一些，宝生永梦急不可耐地插入了第二根。镜飞彩使劲咬住下唇才保证自己不至于尖叫出来。生理性的眼泪涌入眼眶，但镜飞彩不愿叫它们作眼泪——眼泪必须为爱的人流，至于这些因为身体不适而产生的，咸水，也仅仅是咸水罢了。镜飞的胡思乱想被宝生永梦强硬地打断，“这种时候飞彩先生还有心思想别的？”宝生永梦不加掩饰地嗤笑到，仿佛这才是他的本性。不，或许他原本就是这样的。宝生永梦，平时是一个有礼貌的小孩。为了惩罚镜飞彩思想上的不忠诚，宝生永梦本就不体贴地扩张运动变得更加粗暴，他也很满意地听到了他想要的，外科医生从嗓子里本能地兽性地低吼。在宝生永梦的摆弄下，镜飞彩的屁穴变得又软又湿——当然它本来也如此只不过变本加厉。在放入第三根手指的时候，镜飞彩的阴茎已经彻彻底底地抬起了头，下半身倒比上半身诚实多了，宝生永梦有些有趣地看着。  
“好了——也是时候开始正事了。”镜飞彩恐惧地抬起头看着突然站起来的宝生永梦，他一点都不想知道所谓“正事”指什么，他之前一直希望事情不会发展到那一步，最糟糕的，那一步。实话实说，镜飞彩并不是不知道男人可以通过屁眼获得快感，大学的时候就有室友是同性恋，而且看起来非常享受情事上的欢愉。镜飞彩经常看到他的脖子上有红色的咬痕，而每次他发觉到这种目光都会暧昧地一笑，“你们不会知道那有多舒服——”只要刺激前列腺——镜飞彩不是不懂——但这种事情再给这个医学高材生一百个脑子也想不到有一天会被动地降临到自己身上。  
宝生永梦解开自己的腰带，把裤子半褪，将他的那根物什露了出来。镜飞彩咽了一口口水，它可真的算不上小。宝生永梦蹲下来，用力地将镜飞彩的双腿分开，并向上抬弯成M型。镜飞彩又一次闭上眼，假装这是做梦就好了。但当永梦的男根真的逼近，或者说已经贴到镜飞彩的身体的时候，镜飞彩还是剧烈地颤动了一下并开始止不住地发抖。真正的地狱已然降临在他身上，尽管这只是一切的开始。


End file.
